joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo (Series)
Scooby, Dooby Doo, is the series that the family and the brown dog came into the scary house but they know how to make the great escape. Team Scooby-Doo 'Scooby-Doo' Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body and doesn't seem to have a melanistic mask. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has opposible thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot. Unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet (so that it was easier to draw in the Scooby-Doo Annuals). 'Shaggy Rogers' The four teenage lead characters of Scooby-Doo were inspired by four of the main characters from the 1959-63 American television sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, with Shaggy having been derived from the character Maynard G. Krebs, as played by Bob Denver.[1] Maynard's beatnik-style goatee, general appearance, and use of the word "like" as a form of punctuation all found their way into the character of Shaggy, with the base personality of the character updated to make him a hippierather than a beatnik.[2] 'Freddie Jones' In all depictions, Fred wears a blue and/or white shirt/sweater (which is sometimes worn under a white shirt, sweater, or jacket) and blue jeans. In the original depictions, Fred wears an orange ascot. In the 1990s direct-to-video movies and in the 2000s series What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Fred's outfit was given an update, with the removal of his orange ascot and two blue stripes added to his sleeves. He is often shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, causing the villain to be captured another way. Fred usually takes the lead in solving mysteries. When searching for clues, Fred and Daphne usually go together with Velma coming along, but sometimes Fred and Daphne would pair off, leaving Velma to go with Shaggy and Scooby. Although generally a very nice guy, Fred can be bossy at times, and will force Shaggy and Scooby to hang around till the mystery's solved. He (alongside Velma and Daphne) is the leader of the gang. 'Velma Dinkley' Throughout her various incarnations, Velma is usually portrayed as a highly intelligent young woman with highly specific interests in science (which in the Scooby and Scrappy Doo series leads her to pursue a career as a NASA research scientist) or merely being very well read on obscure fields, such as Viking writing (as in the third Scooby-Doo series The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries). In Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Velma is described by her younger sister Madelyn as being "born with a mystery book in her hand". Consequently, Velma is usually the one to figure out the mystery, sometimes with the help of Fred and Daphne. The Velma character was inspired by the brainy tomboy Zelda Gilroy, as played by Sheila James, from the late 1950s/early 1960s American sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis. 'Daphne Anne Blake' Her usual appearance consists of a purple dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, and a green scarf. In Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, and Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost she wore a purple and green three-piece suit with matching shoes. In Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, she wore a purple sleeveless shirt with pink shorts and purple sneakers. As a child, she wore a pink sweater, red skirt, and pink pantyhose with white go-go boots. In the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo she wore other purple clothes and pink. Some included a purple jumpsuit and a purple dress with a white belt. In Scooby Doo The Movie she wears various outfits but mostly a purple/pink dress with knee high pink PVC boots. Category:1969 series debut Category:Cartoons Category:American Cartoon Category:Action Adventure Category:Magic Cartoons Category:Rated G Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros